We Found Love
by ooh.ravioli
Summary: Reunited, Dino & Chiara face different obstacles after being separated for almost a year. Together they experience love, friendship & maybe some jealousy and drama. / /starts cute and gets perverted later. -Dino/OC- *Rated M for later chapters*
1. Return

Dino walked up and down. He was impatient. He checked his watch and looked outside. "She should have arrived 10 minutes ago."

"_I'll be back soon."_

Her last words before she left. And now two months have passed.. After Romario told him that she'll be back today, he got excited. Like a little kid that can't wait to get its Christmas presents.

He had prepared everything. He had made plans how he'll welcome her. Every little detail was planned and Dino wanted it to be perfect. He was engrossed in thoughts that he didn't recognize that Romario returned with his guest.

Dino was in reality again as he heard the door of the limousine closing. He instantly ran to the window and then he saw her. She hasn't changed much in the past months, but she still amazed him.

He ran out of the room and towards the entrance hall. When he arrived at the stairs he saw her in her full beauty. Her long hair was blonde except for its brown tips. He had to admit that it looked weird somehow, but still natural.

Eyes. Bright green, like the inside of a kiwi. They still got that special sparkle in them. That's what Dino liked most about her appearance. He gazed at her perfectly shaped body. She always complains that she's too fat, but he told her every time that she looks perfectly fine.

Dino wanted to hug her, to press his body against hers, to smell at her hair. He loved her scent. It reminded him of fresh fruits.

As he wanted to make a move he missed a step and fell. Clumsy boy.

"Dino!" she shouted and ran up to him. Romario followed her.

"Are you alright?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he nodded and got up the floor.

He looked at her. Finally after months his eyes met hers again.

"Chiara." He smiled.

He stepped closer to her and hugged her. Chiara was one head smaller than Dino, so his head rested on her. He could smell her scent. It was lovely. Dino pulled her closer and pressed his body against hers. It felt good. He missed her.

He remembered what he had prepared for her. He picked her up in bridal style and went upstairs. She blushed.

"I have something for you, amore." He said and smirked a little.

That made her blush even harder.

"Dino, what are you up to?"

"Sorry, amore, but I won't tell you."

Chiara pouted. He smiled. He loved it when she did that. He loved everything about her. They way she talks, the way she looks at him. Everything.

"Dino!" Dino paid attention to the one in his arms again. "Huh?"

"I said at least put me down if you won't tell me. Please." She lightly hit against his chest. But he wouldn't let her go. Never.

"Let go off me now!" She hit harder against his chest.

"Okay, okay. You won. I'll let you go. Just calm down." With these words Dino put her down. Slowly. Like she was made out of glass.

"Thank you." Chiara smiled. As she turned around to walk on Dino stopped her by holding her wrist and spinning her round to face him. His brown eyes met her green ones. He cupped her cheeks. Chiara blushed.

"I missed you." He said while caressing her red cheeks. She smiled warmly. "I missed you too." He gave her a light kiss on the lips before he took her hand and continued walking.


	2. Balcony

Dino led his lover outside on a balcony. The sun was going down and everything had a little red glimmer on it. Chiara was amazed. The balcony looked beautiful. Her eyes sparkled.

The balcony was rather big. The floor was made out of marble and had a beautiful patter on it and the railing was made out of something metal-like. It was decorated with loads of red flowers and ivy. At the end of the balcony was a round table for two. The table cloth was pure white and on top of it was a candle, the flame as red as the setting sun. To the table's left and right side stood two wooden chairs. And around this small dining table laid white & red rose petals. Everything looked romantic.

"Just as expected from Dino" Chiara thought while turning her head so she looked at Dino again. Surprisingly his glance was on her. He hadn't even taken a look at the scenery around them.

"You like it?" Dino asked. Chiara only nodded. She was pleased.

Dino took her hand again. The woman slightly blushed by this action. He found it cute. The two lovers made their way to the table. Chiara now recognized that there were also petals around the candle.

"Oh, Dino. Why did you do all of this. I-"

"Shh." Dino cut her off. He smiled. "It's nothing. Just sit down." Chiara let out a small sigh and sat down. The blonde male across from her.

Now there was an awkward silence. Chiara didn't like that. She felt kind of uncomfortable and looked around. She glanced over to the door where they had come from and saw Romario coming with something to eat. As Chiara glanced over to the food, which was on its way, her stomach growled. Her face to crimson red. Dino first looked at her in shock, but then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the young woman asked. She was a little upset. "Excuse me for being hungry. Anyway, it's not my fault that my stomach decided to make the sound of a dying whale."

Romario put the plates down and left immediately. He overheard this conversation and smiled while turning around. Gladly Chiara hadn't seen him, she'd probably rip his head off. She doesn't like it when people laugh about her, even if it's just a giggle.

Chiara pouted. Her usually happy smile turned into a sad one. She's emotional. As Dino saw her sad face he stood up, took his chair and placed it right next to hers. Chiara, still lost in thought of her sadness, hasn't noticed Dino's movements, as she suddenly felt something poking her cheek. She looked to her left and saw Dino, who was poking her with a piece of gnocchi [Italian dish]. "When did he?" Chiara's thoughts were disturbed by the poking.

"Stop th-"she couldn't end her sentence, because Dino put the noodle into her mouth.

"Don't talk. Eat." He glanced over at her with his warm brown eyes. The young woman didn't want to, but her stomach did. So she ate. After she swallowed she turned to Dino. She wanted to say something, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak Dino put another gnocchi in her mouth.

"Don't you want to eat something?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. As long as I'm with you everything's perfect." Chiara blushed on that one.

"Do you want to continue feeding you, amore?"

"No, thanks. I think I can do that by myself." She replied. She took the fork and continued eating. Dino watched her as she filled her empty stomach.

"Her appetite hasn't changed." Dino smiled and thought back to the day she left.

* * *

><p><em>The blonde female ate the dish that stood in front of her. As soon as she finished she stood up.<em>

"_I'll start packing." She said and walked toward the door of the dining room. _

"_Packing for what?" Dino asked. On this face a big question-mark. _

"_Oh Dino. You forgot again? I've told you this about a hundred times. Our family trip." She couldn't believe Dino forgot about it. It was like the sixth time this week she had told him. _

"_I haven't forgotten. I just .. I forgot." He said with a sad face. Chiara slowly walked toward the young mafia boss. As she reached him she sat down in his lap and ran her hand through his hair. "And how long will you be away?"_

"_I don't know yet. You know my father, always up for new adventures. The last time I talked to him about that he said that it'll be for like six months."_

"_Six months?" Dino gasped. "Oh Dino. It's just six months, not forever." Chiara said in a soft voice. "So, don't be such a crybaby and act like a man. After all you're a mafia boss." She kissed his cheek._

_She hoped of his lap and started walking toward the door again. Only this time leaving and heading to her room. _

"_I hate it when her father wants to take her on one of their family trips." Dino grunted angrily. He never liked it when she left. Especially since he confessed to her. _

_He sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. She's right, I should stop whining around." With these words he got up from his seat and left the dining room._

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're back. Have I already told you that?" He ran his hand through her hair. The young woman swallowed. "Yes, you've told me this every minute since I arrived. But I don't mind at all." She smiled.<p>

Suddenly Chiara noticed that it was already dark. "How long have I been eating?" she thought. There was a small breeze which made her shiver. It wasn't a good choice wearing a sleeveless dress. Dino saw her shiver a second time and said "I think it's better if we go inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Chiara looked up at him, his brown eyes met her green ones again. Dino smiled warmly. It took her a moment to realize what he's said.

"Yeah, let's go." She got up and Dino put an arm around her while walking back into the mansion.


	3. Bath

„I'm sure you're tired after tired after your trip. Shall I take you to your room?" Dino asked.

"No, thanks. I think I'll take a bath first."

"Alright." He gave her a quick kiss before he left.

Chiara made her way to the bathroom, while Dino decided to go outside.

He wanted to take a little walk before going to bed. It was already dark outside, but gladly there were some lanterns, so it was easier to see where you were going. Too bad Dino isn't the luckiest one and so the clumsy Cavallone boss tripped over it.

Before his face could meet the floor he sprawled out his arms, which stopped him from falling.

"Phew, lucky me."

As he wanted to get up, he slipped again and fell right into the rose beds in front of him.

"Great. Really great."

He got up, this time without falling, and looked down on his clothes. His pants were still okay, but his shirt was messed up and full of dirt and rose petals, some thorns too.

"I guess I have to change." He sighed and went back inside.

Meanwhile Chiara run herself a bath with lots of bubbles. She just loved those things.

When the water almost reached the edge of the tub she turned the water off. After stripping her clothes off, she put her hair in a bum and stepped into the bath tub. The warm water felt good on her skin. The young woman enjoyed it. After some minutes she closed her eyes.

Dino reached the end of the stairs and headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and started to take off his dirty shirt while walking to the mirror.

"Crap. Why does this always happen at times like this?" He threw his shirt away and looked in the mirror.

"Dino?"

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Chiara's reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing in here?" Chiara asked almost screaming.

He turned around and looked at her with his eyes wide open. The blonde female gave Dino a questioning look. But her face instantly turned red when she realized that her lover was shirtless.

Nearly at the same time Dino's face turned read as well. The view was incredible in his opinion. A naked Chiara sitting in a bath tub only surrounded by bubbles, which got less by every minute. There were only a few left covering the area around her breasts and her lower parts. When he realized that he was staring at her, his face got even hotter and he turned away quickly and started apologizing.

"S-Sorry. I totally forgot that you were in here. I didn't mean to interrupt your bathing time and I know I should have knocked first, but I haven't thought about that, because I was mad at myself for always being so clumsy all the time. And I'm also so-"

All of a sudden two arms were wrapped around his bare torso and a light kiss was placed on his back.

"Don't worry, Dino. It's alright."

He turned around to face the smaller female, who has wrapped a towel around her body instead of being naked. Dino hasn't even noticed that she got out of the tub. Chiara was now standing in front of the young Cavallone boss and looked right into his brown eyes.

Suddenly her warm eyes changed into cold ones.

"If you ever come in again while I'm bathing I'll have to chop your head off! And could you please go outside now. As much as I enjoy your bare chest, I'd like to change into some clothes." She said.

Dino gulped.

"A-Alright. I'll just go and .. yeah." He quickly ran outside and slammed the door behind him.

Chiara looked at the door and started giggling. She loved it when Dino was like this. She dried her hair and just when she wanted to take of the towel someone knocked on the door. And a moment after Dino stuck his head in the door.

"What?" Chiara asked grumpily.

"Well, Chiara, I've got a question. You know .. you just .. eh .. saw my bare chest. And I thought that I'd only be fair if .. you'd show me yours too." He blushed a little.

Chiara's eye twitched. Just as Dino wanted to say something, but was cut off by a piece of soap that was thrown at his head.

"Ow .. what the .. ?" He closed his eyes and rubbed the place where the soap had hit him. He opened his eyes again and was hit by soap again. This time the piece was thrown with much more power and so Dino fell on the floor. Suddenly the bathroom door was fully opened and a rather angry Chiara stood in front of the blond mafia boss.

"You want me to show you my breasts? Well, I'll show you something different!" Chiara said and started throwing more bathroom utensils at her lover. Dino got up and ran away, but he didn't get too far. Chiara threw one of the soaps too far and now clumsy Dino stepped on it and fell.

"Serves you right!" Chiara shouted. And stopped throwing things at Dino and went back inside. The blonde female was really angry. She threw the towel away and started dressing. After a while she thought of Dino and felt sorry for him. "I think I should apologize to him."

Wearing a black t-shirt and white shorts she got out of the bathroom. She looked at the spot where Dino fell down, but he wasn't there anymore.

"He'll probably be in his room. God, I'm sure he upset." Chiara thought and headed to Dino's bedroom.

She finally reached the door to the room and knocked at it.

No response.

She knocked again. Still no response. So Chiara decided to go inside and look if he's there. She opened the door and stepped into the dark room. It was not pitch black in there, because the curtains were open and so she saw Dino in his bed lying.

The young woman made her way up to the place he was. She sat down at the edge of the bed and started saying his name.

"Dino?"

In response Dino made a weird noise. Chiara was confused.

She sighed. "Dino, please talk to me. I'm sorry and I don't know why I threw things at you. I'm just exhausted that's all."

She looked down at him. Suddenly he turned around, still not looking at her. Chiara ran her hand though his hair, down his cheek and stopped there. She bowed down and kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back. She kissed his cheek again and stood up after it.

"Good night, Dino." With those words she walked to the door and headed to her bedroom.


	4. Night

It was around midnight when Chiara woke up. She sat up in her bed and looked to one of the big windows, which were hidden by curtains. After a moment she decided to get up and look outside. While she was sleeping a thunderstorm had approached. Chiara removed the curtain so she could see what's happening outside. It was raining rather hard and the wind was blowing.

"Oh great. A thunderstorm." Although she said it in a sarcastic voice, she was somehow scared. Not much a fan of thunderstorms.

As she was about to close the curtain again there was a huge thunder. She screamed and fell backwards on the floor. The curtain was still open and Chiara could see a lightning which made her jump up and ran to the window. She closed the curtain immediately and crawled back into her bed. There was another thunder and the young woman hid herself under the blanket.

"This is going to be a really _awesome_ night." She thought.

Chiara stayed a little longer under the blanket still scared, but then decided to pull it down a bit. It was really hot under it and she needed some fresh air. She threw the blanket away and listened. The only thing she could hear was the rain.

"Is it over yet?" She got up and walked toward the big window. Her hand was about to remove the curtain when there was a really loud thunder. Chiara screamed. She turned round and wanted to run away, but slipped and fell to the ground and with her one of the curtains. She threw the ripped curtain away and jumped into her bed. She fetched the blanket and hid under it again. Only this time her head was outside, so she could breathe properly.

"I hate my life." The blonde woman said and started sobbing. She felt her eyes getting teary and thought "No, I don't want to cry. I'm not a little girl anymore. Why do I have to be so emotional?" And rubbed her eyes with her cover, stood up and walked to the door.

At the same time in an other room in the Cavallone mansion, Dino slept deeply. He didn't notice that someone knocked at his door. The door opened slowly and Chiara looked inside the room. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She looked at Dino who was still sleeping and hasn't noticed her presence.

"Just as expected from Dino. Sleeping and not noticing anything." She shook her head with an irritated expression and headed to his bed. When she arrived at the edge of it, she curiously looked at the sleeping blonde. Arms spread out on the whole bed, blanket almost on the floor but the pillows were in place. Dino only wore some grey baggy pants and no shirt.

"God, he looks so good. Especially when he's shirtless. " Chiara thought. She shook her head and walked to the side of the bed where Dino was sleeping.

"Dino." Chiara whispered. No reply. "Dino." Still no answer. She tried it a few times more until she head enough. She grabbed a pillow and threw it on his stomach.

"Dino!" she said loudly. Finally the young mafia boss moved and after another hit with the pillow he shot up. "What's happening?" Dino looked around his room until he saw Chiara.

"Chiara .. what are you doing here?" He asked and Chiara slightly blushed. Suddenly Dino somehow worried and confused expression changed into a slyer one. "Ohh~ You missed me? It that why you're here?" he said with a smirk on his face.

The woman blushed harder and hit Dino with the pillow again. "Imbecille! That's NOT the reason, idiot!"

"Then why are you here?" he got serious. "Well .." Chiara started, "I couldn't sleep .. because of the thunderstorm and .."

"Aww~ My lovely one was scared, huh?" Dino snickered and a pillow hit his face. "Could you please stop it. I'm trying to be serious. Anyway, mind if I sleep here .. in your .. bed? I don't really like that kind of weather and .." She looked at Dino who was giving her a kind look and Chiara understood and climbed on the bed. She lied down next to Dino and looked him in the eyes. She smiled and thanked him. Dino sat up and looked down at Chiara who was wearing a black nightshirt. It was long enough to cover her entire torso and a bit of her hips. It looked like she was wearing just a shirt. He continued to see what she was wearing. Of course she wore panties. Red ones to be exact. And then there were her legs. He loved her legs. Those were the prettiest he has ever seen. Dino bent forward and touched them lightly. He moved his hand up and down her leg until he almost reached her panties. He suddenly had this desire to remove them so he could continue his '_journey_' on her skin.

"Amore, would you mind if I –" he stopped when he saw that the blonde woman was already asleep. Dino removed his hand and sighed sadly. "Alright then. Maybe next time." He fetched the blanket and covered Chiara and himself with it.

- - - Next day - - -

After Chiara woke up she looked out of the window. It was still raining, but not as hard as yesterday. She turned around and saw that Dino was still sleeping. Chiara checked the clock on the bed stand. _07:27_. "So early?" she thought and climbed back in the bed. She took a look at sleeping Dino again. His arms were still spread out and he drooled a bit. Chiara giggled. She got under the blanket and snuggled up to Dino. Dino made some funny noises and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Chiara asked. "What time is it?" Dino asked her. "Around half past seven." Dino frowned. "So early?" Chiara giggled and drew circles on Dino's bare chest. After some time he turned round to face the smaller female. "What?" Dino snickered. "Nothing." He gave her a kiss on the nose. "What was that for?" Chiara asked. "For looking so cute after waking up." Chiara blushed and got up. "Where are you going?" the young Cavallone boss asked. "Showering."

"Mind if I join?" he winked at her. And shortly after that a pillow was thrown at his face. "Where do you always get those pillows?" Dino asked and put it away. Chiara shrugged and jumped back on the bed. "I thought you wanted to take a shower?" Chiara shrugged again. "I can do that later too." she said. "I need to spend more time with you." she added. "Well .. if you want to spend more time with me than we could take a shower togeth-." A pillow met Dino's face once again.


	5. Morning Surprises

After throwing some more pillows at Dino, Chiara finally was able to take a shower. When she was done, she grabbed a towel and put it around her body. She started blow drying her hair, as she was about to reach her bangs she closed her eyes, because it was much more comfortable that way. She turned off the blow dryer and let out a sigh.

"Dino, I know you're here." Chiara opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, where she could see the blonde male.

"Could you _please_ go outside? I'm not done yet as you can see." She said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Dino smirked and walked right up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and pouted. "Why? I like being with you .. especially when you're dressed like _that_."

The way he said that made Chiara blush hard. She grabbed the towel so Dino couldn't remove it when he wanted to. The young Cavallone boss noticed her actions and put his hands on top of hers, which were still holding the towel, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"My my~ why so shy, mio amore?" Dino whispered into her ear and bit her earlobe afterwards. Chiara squealed because of this and Dino chuckled into her ear. He thought her shy side was really cute and he kind of liked it more than her normal behaviour. Sadly she only acts like that when she's wearing not much clothing, like her bathing suit for example.

He enjoyed how Chiara reacted to his actions and started licking her earlobe. The blonde female shuddered because of his sudden touch. If it wasn't enough he started kissing her neck and her shoulder.

Chiara's face was red as a tomato and she turned her face away from Dino. She silently let out a small pant and looked over to Dino.

"He sure is enjoying this. A little bit too much in my opinion." Chiara thought. Dino was still kissing along her neck as he suddenly felt hot air meeting his face. He stopped kissing the female and stepped back, holding his hands in front of his face.

"What the .. ? Chiara, stop it!" He almost shouted, because the noise of the blow dryer was so loud. The young woman did as she was told and Dino removed his hands slowly so he could look at her. She was still blushing and looked really angry. One hand of hers was holding the towel while the other hand was holding her beloved blow dryer.

She turned around so she was facing the mirror and finished blow drying her hair. While she did this Dino was watching her and hasn't moved a bit. Chiara looked angrily at Dino's reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh. With that her expression turned to her normal one. She looked at him with her green eyes and walked up to him. Her eyes her on his chest, trying to avoid eye contact.

".. sorry." Chiara mumbled. Dino smiled softly. She looked up to meet his gaze. "You know I don't like it when people see me half naked. It's embarrassing." She added with a slight blush on her face.

All of a sudden Dino started laughing and hugged the smaller female. After some time he let go off her and kissed her on the lips. "You better hurry up and get dressed. I think breakfast is ready." With that he left the bathroom. Chiara quickly got dressed and went in Dino's bedroom again. She was wearing a light blue babydoll and black shorts.. Her hair was tied to a ponytail, her bangs hanging lazily down. She spotted Dino who was wearing a white shirt and dark green pants. He was sitting at a table, which was full of food. Dino was already eating and was talking to Romario.

"Tell everyone we'll be leaving soon." Dino said and Romario went outside. "Wait .. you're leaving? But I've just returned yesterday, Dino" Chiara said. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Japan."

"Japan? And why that?" Chiara questioned while sitting down next to Dino.

"Reborn asked me to help him with his new student. He's going to be the next Vongola boss." Dino said while finishing his cup of coffee. "So, you should eat faster than usual, because you need to get your things ready."

"Ready for what?"

Dino looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face. "Well, you're coming with me. As you said you've just returned and I don't want to be without you, because I want to spend some time with you." Dino said faking a sad face. It wasn't the best, too be honest it looked pretty awful and that made Chiara giggle. "Alright" she sighed, "I'm going with you."

"Great. Because while you were still in the bathroom, some of my man packed your things and already brought them downstairs." Dino smiled. Chiara's eye twitched. Dino sweat dropped, he knew that his lover didn't like it when people touch her clothes or personal stuff.

"Alright. Just let me have breakfast and then we can drive to the airport." The blonde female said. Dino grinned and hugged Chiara from behind her chair. "Grazie, Chiara. It makes me really happy that you'll join the trip. And I promise we won't be away long. Just a few days." Chiara smiled. She loved it when Dino was happy like that. She smiled. "And when we're back," Dino said, leaning closer to her, "we can have some _private_ time." He emphasized 'private'. Chiara turned her head so she was facing Dino. His eyes looked her lustfully.

The young woman swallowed. She imagined all the things Dino would do with her after they return. Just thinking of it made her blush like mad. The Cavallone boss noticed this and whispered into her ear, "Well, we could also start now. We still have some time left before we'll leave." He was licking her earlobe again. Only this time his hands made their ways down to her thighs.

Suddenly Dino bit her earlobe. This made Chiara jump in surprise and so she spilled the coffee. "Oh no!" She pushed Dino away and got up from her seat. She examined her clothes and was happy that they haven't gotten dirty. She looked back and saw Dino lying on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh my god. Dino I'm so sorry." She knelt and held out her hand. Dino grabbed it, but instead of her helping him get up, he pulled her down onto his lap.

Before she could say anything Dino kissed her passionately. Chiara struggled a bit but then just kissed Dino back. After a while they broke apart and gasped for some air. The blonde male looked into her eyes, "I've missed you so much, mio amore." The smaller blonde couldn't even answer, because their lips were together again.

Suddenly Dino flipped Chiara over. Now he was on top her. They broke apart and Dino grinned down at Chiara. She had a slight blush across her face and looked at the handsome mafia boss above her. With one hand Dino ran his fingers through her hair, the other was resting on Chiara's stomach.

Footsteps approached. By the time Chiara heard them, she pushed Dino off her again and got up quickly. She looked towards the door, which was opened by Romario only a few seconds later.

"Boss, we are rea-. Are you alright?" he asked as he recognized Dino on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. We'll leave now." With these words he got up and walked with Chiara past Romario downstairs.


	6. Dream

Dino went downstairs, heading to the cars while squeezing Chiara's hand slightly. You couldn't see it, but Dino was a little bit pissed, because Romario 'ruined' their moment.

'Damn that Romario. Can't he knock like normal people do?'

In front of the entrance was already a car waiting for them. The door on the back was open and Dino let Chiara get in first. As soon as Dino closed the door, the car started moving and they were driving to the airport.

While the blonde male was thinking of a method how he could make Romario's life worse, the other blonde was lost in thoughts and looked outside the window.

They arrived at the airport pretty quickly and immediately got on the private jet. If they don't get there on time, Reborn would torture Dino. He didn't like that thought. Dino seated himself in the fawn seat, Chiara across from him. She saw Romario enter the plane as well.

After he spoke to the pilot he walked up to the couple and wanted to say something. As he started to speak Dino glared at him and Romario stopped abruptly. He went to area for Dino's men and left his angry boss alone.

The Cavallone boss was still mad at his subordinate. He closed his eyes to calm himself down a bit and opened them a few moments later. He looked to his opposite and smiled. Chiara was dozing almost sleeping.

"I remember. She woke up pretty early. I guess she deserves some sleep. Maybe I should get some rest too." With that he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Which was a success.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a bed, covered with white sheets. Pushing himself up, he looked around in the room. Everything, really <em>everything<em>, was white. Curtains, door, dresser, floor, ..

Dino got up and walked to the windows, opening the curtains. Outside was dark. It was night. The only thing he could see was the moon and the stars. He looked at the clock. 2 PM. _Strange .._

Suddenly he heard the door cracking and turned around to look who has come to see him.

"Master Dino, are you awake?"

In the door stood Chiara in a maid dress with lace and ribbon being latched at every side on the fabric which stopped at her mid-thigh. Instead of her usual hairstyle, she put it into two pigtails, which were kept together with small bows. She was also wearing white transparent stockings which were held by straps.

"_D-Dolce_ .." Dino thought. He was sure that his face was red as a tomato, but he didn't care, because he was too focused on Chiara. He stared at her for several minutes and the 'maid' started to get a little nervous.

"Well .." She started but got interrupted as Dino approached her. "Chiara! W-Why are you wearing something like .. _that_?"

"You chose it for me to wear it. But if you don't like it I can change of course into anything you want." She responded.

_Anything. _It echoed in Dino head. His imagination was creating some perverted thoughts. It was too much for him and blood started to run down his nose. Immediately he put his hand in front of his face, to hide the blood, and stumbled back, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Are you alright, master?" Chiara asked him and walked over to the spot he was laying. She reached into a pocket on her outfit and pulled out a tissue, handing it to her so called master.

Dino took the tissue and got up. While whipping off the blood, he returned to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Gaaah, stupid brain. Always creating thoughts it shouldn't." In the corner of his eyes he saw Chiara still standing there. When she saw him glancing at her, she approached him and sat down beside him. She took the tissue out of his hand and started to clean his face on her own.

The blonde male's face turned red again and he looked at the smaller female. But instead of looking in her face, he got a way better view. Her cleavage. This made the blood come again and the previously white tissue turned into a red one.

Chiara jerked back as there was suddenly more blood, but continued to remove it. After that Dino turned to face the blonde and said "I'm sorry, Chiara. I didn't want to ruin your tissue. Something like that had never happened before. Normally my thoughts about you are not that perverted."

His eyes wide in shock when he realized what he just said. Face red again, he waved his hands in the air and tried to find an excuse.

"_M-Mi dispiace_, Chiara." Dino said while scratching the back of his head. He looked away, because he was still embarrassed. He took a deep breath and let himself fall backwards on the bed, crossing his arms over his head.

"Oh, master. You don't have to be sorry." Chiara said in a, for Dino, unfamiliar tone. He removed his arms to look at her, she was now kneeling beside him in bed and looked at him .. _seductively?_

His 'maid' started to draw circled on his chest.

"Chiara, what are yo-"

"Shh .. don't speak, master. It's time to relax." The female said and stared to unbutton his white shirt slowly.

Dino blushed again and did as he was told. He lifted his torso so Chiara could remove his shirt more easily. After taking it off she threw it on the floor and started to take off her apron, leaving her in just the black dress. Then she took off her shoes. She turned to face Dino again and started to draw circles on his chest again.

After some time Dino started to enjoy this and closed his eyes. Suddenly the motion stopped and he felt that something or better someone was sitting in his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Chiara sitting there. Now only wearing a black bra, panties and stockings. Everything decorated with ribbons and ruffles.

_What's going on here?_

**To be continued ..**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys;

I've got some news. So FF is deleting all Rated M fanfictions which contains shown sex scenes and violence. That pretty much sucks. :/

That means I have to re-write some chapters of this story, because there are some limes. Too bad ..

I finally was able to finish the next chapter yesterday, but then I read the news. I really hate this. I mean they said that it's like that since 2002 and now they're doing something? Are you kiddin' me?

Anyways, the next chapter should be a lemon one, but sadly I'll have to re-write it now since FF may delete it. I also might change the rating of this story from M to T. And I'm also not quiet sure, if should upload some lemons elsewhere. But we'll see.

I'm also sorry that I haven't been very active lately. But I've had a lot of exams and tests since April and so I wasn't really able to continue this. Sorry guys.

But this week I've had my last exams and now I can finally continue. (: I just have to re-write the latest chapter, cause of the lemon.

That's it.

Enjoy your life.

- Pineapple


	8. Stockings

**A/N:** amg; guys, I'm so sorry that I havn't updated this story for so long. ; A ; but I started working a few months ago & it has been keeping me really busy. I hope that you forgive and still want me to continue the story. I'd be honoured.

I'll try to update this story more often now. Let's hope I can do this.

And remember, my friends, this story's rated M. So there will be smut. In this chapter .. maybe? Ohoho.

* * *

><p>Chiara was still sitting in his lap, both hands placed on his bare chest. Her hands started to move toward his pants. Dino couldn't move. He was too fascinated by how his lover looked in that lingerie. The black lacy bra fit her cups perfectly and made the look full and admirable. One of the straps was off her shoulder, the other still in place.<p>

His eyes travelled downwards until they met her panties. Same colour as her bra and with small ribbons at each side. It almost looked like you could remove the undergarment just by pulling the two little strings.

He put his hands on her hips and played with the little bows, his eyes following his own movements. After some moments he stopped his actions and moved this fingers towards her transparent stockings, starting to remove them.

The blonde female's hands stopped and instead of it she paid attention to Dino's actions. To help him remove her stockings easier she leaned back and placed her hands near his knees. She lifted her right leg and put it on Dino's shoulder. With that the other blonde sat up. Now removing her stocking would be easy enough. He started to roll it up until it was on her knee, then he put her other leg on his same shoulder and did the same thing to the other stocking. After that was done he ran his finger up and down her now bare thighs, her legs still placed on his shoulder.

Dino was so transfixed by her legs that he barely noticed this growing erection slightly poking Chiara's lower back. She, of course, noticed it and a small smirk was seen on her face. She put her legs down of his shoulder and pulled the rest of her stocking down and threw them away. Her lover was a little bit disappointed, he really liked touching her legs. But he also wouldn't mind touching her somewhere else. With this thought he was almost as hard as iron and finally noticed it poking Chiara. Due to his embarrassment he laid done again and covered his face with his arms crossed, hiding his red cheeks.

He suddenly heard the noise of a zipper being pulled down and dared to remove his arms from his face. Then he saw her; Chiara getting rid of his pants. Normally Dino would start screaming like he's seen a ghost or something but this time he couldn't move. He just watched her remover his trousers. She finally was able to remove his pants and put them away. Dino thought his boxers were going to be next but instead of that she leaned forward until her face was hovering over his. Dino looked into her eyes and was shocked. Her eyes were filled with lust and hunger. He has never seen her like that. But instead of asking her if she was alright, he pulled her onto him and kissed her passionately. They've kissed like thousand times, but this time it felt .. different. He didn't know what to think about so he just blend it out and focused on their kiss.

"Ah." He let out a noise which sounded like a mix of a squeak and a moan. He stopped kissing her and looked down, where Chiara was palming his hidden erection. Dino was just about to say something when she started massaging it. "Hnng." Dino wasn't able to let out proper words only small moans or noises. He really hated the teasing, but Chiara seemed to enjoy it and a few moments later his penis wasn't hidden anymore. The Cavallone boss stared at her with wide eyes. He already knew what was coming next. Chiara got off the bed and pulled Dino by his legs until his feet were on the ground and he was in a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

The young female kneeled down in front of him and licked her lips. She bent forward and let her lips touch his tip lightly. She pulled away again and looked up at Dino. He had his eyes closed and his hands were tangled into the bed sheets. Chiara stuck out her tongue and started licking the tip. Dino shuddered at this feeling. Next she licked up and down his length. Dino wished that she'd let him put his whole dick inside her mouth, because the teasing was killing him. She licked the tip again. That's it. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled her hair, Chiara gasped because of it and Dino finally got his chance. His erection was finally inside her mouth.

He looked down at Chiara's expression. It looked kind of troubled. Dino was worried.

_Did I hurt her or something? Does she need to throw up?_

But his worry was gone when he saw her face muscles relaxed. And moments later she already started sucking on his penis. It was a wonderful feeling for Dino and he enjoyed any moment of it. He started to let out small moans and let go of her hair although it gave him the feeling of dominance. His face was flushed and his breathing ragged, but at the moment he didn't mind it at all. He just wanted her to continue.

Dino knew that he'd cum soon. But he didn't want to do it in her mouth. He'd never liked that. Because he'd taste himself if they kissed after that. "Chiara.." She didn't listen and continued bobbing her head. "Ch-Chiara." Dino wasn't able to raise his voice. She still didn't stop sucking and Dino was almost at his limit. _Oh no. At this rate I'm going to.._

"Hnng.. Chiara.. s-st-sto-" But it was already to late and Dino came into her mouth. He closed his eyes. "..Sorry."

Chiara pulled away. "What are you sorry for?" She chuckled lightly.

"It was fun, right Dino?"

"Dino.."

"Dino."

"Dino!"

"Hey Dino!"

His eyes opened. "W-what?"

In front of him was Chiara, normally and fully clothed.

"Sorry to wake you up, but you kind of looked troubled and I thought you were having a bad dream." She said with a gentle smile.

Dino laughed. "Don't worry about it." He scratched the back of his neck. "Although the dream wasn't_ that_ bad." His face flushed.

"Hm?" Chiara gave him a questioning look.

"Ahaha. Don't worry about it." He said uneasy. Secretly wanting his dream to continue.


End file.
